Equestrian Riders
by Mil the fic writer
Summary: When the neo-Heisei Riders go to a new universe, they have to protect the elements of harmony. But when they find that the elements are embedded in seven girls, they'll have to do what they do and stop shocker. But what if they also find love? Riders x Mane 7
1. Chapter 1: The Fate of Two Worlds

**Hey guys so this is my version of a Kamen Rider/ MLP crossover. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider or MLP.**

The Multiverse theory: the theory that says there are infinite earths that are parallel to ours. There are a number of worlds that have heroes in them. In one world, there lives a power that no evil can control. The elements of harmony. Seven elements that control happiness in the world. These elements are use to defeat any evil. But as time went by, the elements were not lost but found in seven best friends. In our world, there lives heroes that fight injustice to protect their families and friends. These heroes fight in secret. They are they Kamen Riders: masked heroes who ride motorcycles in battle.

 **Equestrian Riders**

 **Chapter 1: The fate of Two Worlds**

We take you to Shocker, an evil organization bent on world domination but are foiled by the riders. We see them in their base in Japan, the riders home country and place of their families and friends. It appears they have some sort of machine.

"My fellow Shocker soldiers," said Great Leader, Shockers leader of doom," we have been stopped by those damn kamen riders from time to time. Well, not this have discovered another world without kamen riders. A world where an even stronger force can stop us. We have located it thanks to our multi-world portal. With it, we will conquer all the multi-worlds and they will bow down to us."

"Oh really" said one of the soldiers.

"Who said that?" Leader asks.

"The one rider you created to replace you." the soldier says.

"I-It can't be! It's-It's-"

The soldier reveals himself to be Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, Shockers rider turned good.

"How did you find us?" Leader asks.

"We know you would try something like this" a voice echoed through the base.

As if they knew, the walls exploded to reveal all the showa & heisei kamen riders. Ichigou then said, " we have tracked your whereabouts back here to stop you and yours plans." then an all out battle began. Just as Shockers plans came up in smoke, General Zol activated the machine.

"Leader, the portal is ready!" said Doctor Shinigami, Shockers head scientist. "We will find the power for Shocker! Banzai!" Then they went to the portal and closed it.

"No!" Said Ichigo.

"Hahahaha! Now you'll never stop us, Ichigo. We will rule the universe and others like it. Hahahaha!"

"What will we do now?" Nigo asks.

"I have something in mind." Tsukasa said.

The city of Fuuto, home of it's two-in-one kamen rider, Double. Shotaro and Philip, the body and soul of Double, are at their headquarters, The Narumi Agency, which belong to Sokichi Narumi, Kamen Rider Skull, also Shotaro's mentor and adoptive father.

"(sigh) Oi Philip, what are you doing?" the detective, who was in his signature attire, complete with black pants, white shirt and black vest, and his fedora, asks his partner what to do.

" I'm looking at some cases from Ryu." Shotaro's partner, clad in a green sweater, long-sleeved shirt, green shorts, told him.

As they were looking through what looked like menus, the bell rang. As expected, Shotaro tried to reach the door.

"I got it!" Shotaro said but somehow he slipped on a banana peel, which Philip happen to eat a banana. "PHILIP!" Shotaro screamed as he went to the door.

"Hello. Welcome to the Narumi Agency. May we he-?" As Shotaro said his bit, he was shocked to see Tsukasa, his fellow rider at the door.

"Hey, Shotaro. Philip. It's good to see you guys again. Listen, i need you guys too come with me. Ichigo needs you two." Tsukasa said.

"Sure. Got nothing else to do here. Come on, Philip." Shotaro said as they followed Tsukasa to the base.

Cous Coussier, home to Eiji Hino, Also known as Kamen rider OOO, is decorated to fit the German Food theme of today. While Eiji is cleaning up, he hears the bells and thinks his boss has returned from the food market.

"Hey, Chiyoko. Welcome Ba-" Eiji stops as he see not his boss, but Tsukasa looking for him.

"Hello, Eiji, seems like you're living it up here." Tsukasa says as he sits at a table.

"Kamen Rider Decade, what do is it that you need me for?" Eiji asks nicely.

\

"Ichigo and everyone else needs your help." Tsukasa said

"Okay, if it's from Ichigo, then I'll come. Just let me close up for today." Eiji saya. As soon as they went outside, Chiyoko comes up to them.

"Eiji-san, where are you going?" Chiyoko asks.

"Something came up and, oh this a friend of mine, Tsukasa. Tsukasa, this is Chiyoko, my boss."

"Hello." Tsukasa says.

"Hello. Okay, I'll let you go but be back tonight alright?" Chiyoko says.

"Ok. Let's go, Tsukasa." Eiji says

"Let's go" Tsukasa said as they went on their bikes to the location.

Amanogawa High School, school of the KRC, was driven to another great day as Gentarou Kisaragi was going to the Rabbit Hatch, the headquarters of the club and his friends. As he went to the base his friends were shocked to see not Ryusei but Tsukasa as Decade without the helmet.

"Gentarou Kisaragi, it's time for you to come come wit me. Ichigo needs you right now." Tsukasa saids.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S KAMEN RIDER DECADE!" yuki screams.

"Okay, but what is it?" Gentarou asks.

"Thinks of it as a mission that involves you." Tsukasa says.

"Yosh, if it's from my rider sempai,then I'll go with you." Gentarou says as he and Tsukasa go through a dimension wall.

Here we have Antique Shop Omokagedo, home of Haruto Souma, was under some cleaning when the door opened to Tsukasa covering his mouth so he doesn't inhale dust.

"Kamen Rider Wizard?" Tsukasa asks.

"Yes?" asks Haruto.

"I need you to come with me." said Tsukasa.

"Ok, but it's something important right?" asks Haruto.

"Yes." said Tsukasa.

"Let's go!" said Haruto.

And they rode to meet the others at the base. Now tsukasa had three more riders to pick up.

Zawame City, home of the Beat Riders and Team Gaim, was happy without a threat from Helheim. As any other day, Kouta, aka Gaim, was at Drupers eating fruit with his team. Suddenly, he felt as if someone was behind him. Then he sees Tsukasa ordering fruit.

"Decade?" asks Kouta as he and his team meet a legend rider.

"I need your help, Gaim." Tsukasa said

"What is it?" Kouta asks.

"I'll explain later." Tsukasa said politely

"Ok, let's go" Kouta said until Mai stepped in.

"Kouta, what about the tournament?" Mai asked.

"It's important" Kouta said as he continue," Look whatever happens, you guys will win this no matter what."

Quietly, Mai sobbed but said" ok, Kouta, but you better come back."

"Yosh, ikuze!" Kouta yelled as he hopped on the Rose Attacker with the Machine Decader.

Now there were two last riders to pick up.

The TPD Special Investigation Unit, used for the Roidmude, now used for other cases that were the investigation unit is Jun Honganji, the chief of the crimes unit, along with with Rinna Sawagami, Genpachiro Otta, Kyu Saijo, Kiriko and Go Shijima, Chase and Shinnosuke Tomari, aka Drive. As they were at HQ they saw a strange man with a camera walk in.

"Yes, may we help you?" Jun asks then continues, "Also, you are wearing my lucky color today~"

"I need Shinnosuke for a mission" Tsukasa said as he saw Drive's companions.

"I heard and I'm in" said Shinnosuke as he came back from the Drive Pit.

"Let's go" said Tsukasa as they went to the Tridoron and went until Kiriko stopped them.

"Shinnosuke, what are you doing?" said Kiriko as she continued, "what about everyone here?"

"Go and Chase can handle things while I'm gone. Come on Kiriko, it's important that I go."

"Ok but be safe. Belt-san, are you ok this this?" Kiriko asked Shinnosuke's belt, which was Krim Steinbelt, the creator of Drive.

"Yes, Kiriko. Shinnosuke can't become Drive without me. We'll be safe." Krim said as he went to Tridoron.

"We'll be back soon, ok?" SHinnosuke asked his friends.

"We'll be safe, Shin-niisan. Me and Chase will fight 'till you come back!" Go said.

"Hmm." Chase nodded

And off they went and Tsukasa had one last rider to get.

The Daitenku Temple, home of Takeru Tenkuji, also known as Ghost, was under-wraps for cleaning and such. In his room was Takeru doing training with his friends, the Damashi,heroes of the past.

"How am I doing, Musashi?" Takeru asked his red damashii, Musashi, takeru's red damashii

"Hmm, you are getting stronger with the swords." Musashi said proudly as he and Takeru were in a sword fight.

"When can we have a fight with him?" Tutankhamun asked as he was bored.

Just than as Onari, Takeru's guardian, was cleaning the temple he saw an unexpected sight: The dimension wall of Decade as he came through the wall in the shrine.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Onari yelled as he was in his fighting stance.

"I'm a friend of Takeru. I need to speak with him." Tsukasa explained as Onari calmed down.

"OH, you are a rider like Takeru-dono?" Onari asked as he shows Takeru's room.

"Yes." Tsukasa said as he saw Takeru training with the damashii.

"Oh. Tsukasa, what are you doing here?" Takeru asked as he relaxed from the training.

"Hongo asked me to get you for a mission that requires you and the damashii." Tsukasa said as he was offered tea.

"Ok, but how long is this mission? Because I have school and-" Takeru was stopped as Akari, Takeru's best friend, shut him up.

"This is more important than school. Besides, you'll be in school before you'll know it. Besides, I need you and all the damashii for you to access Grateful, right?" Tsukasa finished as he went to the monolith.

"That's true, Takeru. Without all of us, you one have a few eyecons left." Newton said.

"Okay, if it's from Hongo-san, then I'll do it. But what about you guy's?" Takeru asked his friends.

"We'll be ok. Go and save the world." Sennin said as he walked like a crab.

"Ok, let's go" Tsukasa said as they went on their bikes and went to the location.

Now all the rider's were at the base, Ichigo welcomed them.

\

"Welcome, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive and Ghost. Now that we're all here, you're wondering what the mission is."

All of them nodded in agreement. Then Ichigo shows them the portal.

"Do you know what this is?" Ichigo asked.

"It looks like a circle." Gentarou said, then Philip knew what it was.

"It's a doorway to another world." Philip said as he saw the blueprints.

"Correct." Ichigo said, then continued "Shocker was tired of being beaten by us, so they tooked the study of Cosmic Energy, the Magic Circles, the Helheim Cracks together to create this doorway to other worlds. They called it "The Weapon of Worlds.'"

"Whoa" was their reaction. Then they saw that they were at the heart of Shocker, the base.

"Wait, let me get this straight. This can take anyone to any world?" Shotaro questioned the plan

"Yes, but one of the worlds have something more powerful than us and the Super Sentai."

"What?" they all asked.

"We were able to extract the data on the computer to find this: the "Elements of Harmony", a source of all good so powerful, even Shocker could be stopped by it."

They looked at the screen: 6 symbols rotating around one big symbol.

"How the hell are these 'elements' that powerful? We've beaten Shocker a hundred times over and yet these things can literally destroyed them?!" Shotaro said as he saw these things.

"What are the elements names?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, we wanna know too." said Gentarou, Haruto, Kouta, Shinnosuke and Takeru.

"Very well." Nigo said and put the names on the screen. "The names of these are somewhat from a girl's imagination."

"The names are: Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, and Magic. Up until months ago, there were six elements."

"But there's seven of them." Haruto said.

"Yes. It appears a seventh element was added after some unforeseen events in this world: the element of Friendship. Back to the subject, when all elements combine, they give out a wave of energy that can cripple evil energies from the world. But, Shocker figured out that, when used in the hands of evil, they can be used to destroy mountains and cripple anything that comes in their path." Ichigo explained as they all gasped.

"Well, why are we here? If you know where they are, why not go after them?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Because they may have trashed the panel so they wouldn't be followed. We can't do nothing without the panel." Belt-san explained.

"That is true. Though we were able to access their coordinates, they have destroyed the controls and panel. We cannot go, but you can, rider's." Kuuga said

"That's right. You are the most capable of any rider." Faiz said.

"We may be strong, but you riders have something we don't: youth." Hibiki.

"EH?" they exclaimed.

"It appears that the elements reside in seven high school girls." V3 said.

"That's your mission: find these girls, keep them from Shocker hands, and don't-I repeat- do not fall for these girls." Black told them.

"Wait, but I'm already in school." Takeru said.

"About that. We may have taken you out for this mission." Ichigo said as Takeru paused for this.

"Ok so how do we get there?" Shotaro asked.

"Through this. It may look broken but, with some help, we have gotten it to work one last time, though we don't know if there's a portal on the other side." Kabuto explained.

"Wait. You're saying" Shotaro started.

"That if we go through this" Eiji continued.

"We would be" Gentarou continued.

"Stuck in this world" Haruto continued.

"And we wouldn't find a way back" Kouta continued.

"And we would be stuck there" Shinnosuke continued.

"And we can't come to our world, would we?" Takeru ended the sentence.

"Don't worry. We will figure out the hard part. You guys get the easy part: beating up Shocker and monsters. That will be fun." Decade said.

"Why didn't you say that? Let's do this guys!" Shotaro exclaimed proudly.

"So when do we go?" Eiji asked.

"In a matter of minutes. We'll have this thing running for 2 minutes, but after that it'll close until we can run it back up." Agito said.

"OK!" they all said.

"But before you go-" Ichigo said as he gave them transcripts, "here are your official transcripts to Canterlot High."

"Canterlot high?" they questioned the weird name.

"Yes, I know. I was surprised as you." Ichigo said.

Than the portal started to opened.

"Remember, once you get there, the world's energy will change you to your high school selves and everything you know will switch to this world. Got it?" Super-1 said.

"And when you're there, go kick some of those baka-yaro's asses for us, alright?" Den-o SF asked.

"We will!" they all said. And they started up their machines.

"Ok, the portal's open to the maximum. Now go!" Ichigo yeled.

"Alright, ikuze!" Shotaro and Philip were up first

"Let's go!" Eiji was the second to go

"UCHUU KITAAA!" Gentarou exclaimed as he blasted to the portal.

"Now this will be interesting!" Haruto simply said as he rode to the portal.

"Now this is our new stage!" Kouta yelled.

"Now, Belt-san, let's go for a ride!" Shinnosuke said to Krim as they went to the portal.

"Ok. Start your Engines!" Krim exclaimed.

"Our lives will burn bright!" Takeru said as he was the last one to go through.

As they made it, the portal collapsed and shut down.

"Good luck, and may you stop Shocker, young riders." Ichigo said proudly.

The pathway between dimensions was spectacular to see.

As they went to the other world, the hole split into three, catching the riders off guard.

"What's going on?" Gentarou asked.

"I don't know!" Eiji shouted.

"Well, whatever it is, it's taking us in!" kouta said.

Than the portal holes swallowed the riders putting them in different places in the other world.

When they woke up, as Shotaro was slowly opening his eyes, and realize they were in an alleyway.

"Whoa, what happened?" Shotaro asked . He went to a mirror and saw something he didn't want to see: himself as a seventeen year old.

"AAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?" Shotaro asked while he freaked out until Philip saw him.

"S-shotaro? Is that you?" Philip asked as he saw the younger Shotaro freaking out.

"Philip, thank god you're here. Look at me. I'm back to being a teenager!" Shotaro whined.

"Well, at least you guys are here." a voice said as Eiji popped out of a recycling bin, looking like he's 17 too.

"Eiji, look at you. Man, at least we're here." Shotaro said.

"Yeah, but where's everyone else?" Philip questioned that none of the other riders were there.

"Oh crap, do you think we might have split up?" Eiji asked worried.

"I don't know, but i think we need to find out." Shotaro said as they got on their bikes to find the others.

Gentarou shot up as he was wondering where he was. As he checked his surroundings, he woke up in an alleyway.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Gentarou asked but he heard his echoes.

"Keep it down please." Haruto said while in a trash bin.

"Haruto, come on. We need to find the others." Gentarou said as they found their bikes and got on them.

"OK, but we don't know where we are." Haruto stated,

"Yeah, but we won't know if we don't go." Gentarou said

"You just rhymed those words, right?" Haruto asked.

"Ikuze!" Gentarou said.

Then they drove out they alleyway to find they're friends.

Now the last three rider found themselves in another alleyway,but saw themselves.

" Guys, we look like teens again." Kouta said, happy to be one.

"Great. Now i'm a teen again." Shinnosuke said sarcastically.

"Now what? Do we find the others?" Takeru asked.

"I feel like we should find them." Krim said

"OK! Let's find our friends." Newton said.

And as they rode in their machines, they will find some surprises in this world.

Now as our heroes look for each other, we see seven girls are at a cafe, drinking coffee and talking.

"Wow, today was AWESOME!" said a girl with rainbow hair, wearing bike shorts, white tee, and rainbow shoes, drinking a gatorade.

"Yes, Rainbow, though we did just see you spar with every boy on the team." said a girl with violet hair, wearing a white blouse, violet skirt, and heels, drinking tea

"Comen one Rarity, I beat the snot out of them." Said the girl known as Rainbow.

"Yes, but they did get hurt a lot." said a shy girl with light pink hair, wearing a yellow shirt, jeans and white shoes, drinking a latte.

"They can take care of themselves, but ya tink after all the fightin', they'll think twice 'bout messin' wit y'all." Said a girl with a southern accent and orange hair, wearing a stetson hat, orange plaid shirt, wranglers boot cut, and boots drinking coffee.

"But maybe you hurt them too much." said a girl with black hair and a purple streak, wearing a purple blouse, skirt, and knee high boots, drinking water.

"OH, I KNOW! LET'S THROW THEM A FORGIVENESS PARTY!" said a Really, Really girl with pink hair, wearing a pink shirt, jeans and pink shoes, drinking a cappuccino.

"I think that's enough for you, Pinkie. Any case, why didn't Applejack stop Rainbow from doing that? Now they'll go after Fluttershy, you Applejack and me. Not Pinkie or Sunset." the girl, whose name is Twilight, said.

"Don't worry much, Twi," said a girl with red and gold hair, wearing a t-shirt under a black jacket, jeans and tennis shoes, whose name is Sunset, said

"Wait guys, it's getting pretty late. And tomorrow we go back to school" Twilight stated making them all groan with sadness.

"Well, you heard her. We got school, so let's all go home and get a good night rest." Applejack said.

As they all went out, they thought about walking home instead of an uber driver. This is where the fight's begin.

As Applejack, Twilight and Sunset ere walking, three guys came from behind.

"So you're friends with Rainbow Dash, huh?" one of them said.

"Yeah, why?" Twilight said.

"You just let her beat 's not cool." the second one said.

"Ok, just cause you got beaten by a girl, it doesn't mean we let her to it. We followed her to the gym." Sunset explained.

"LIES! We'll show her how we deal things a new way. That way she'll let us beat her." the last one said.

"Whoa, partner. Are y'all threatening' us? Cause we can beat you easy enough." Applejack said.

"Oh, really?" they all said as they pulled out weird items.

One by one, they used these items.

The first punk clicked the Machine Gun Gamma, the second one used a Neo-Viral Core and the last one opened a portal to Helheim to release a Deer Inves.

The girls didn't know what to do, so they all did one act at the same time: Let out an ear throbbing echoey scream that'll hit three of the riders.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Yeah." Takeru and Kouta said as their robot friends, including the shift cars, showed them that monsters are in the area.

"Oh no, Roidmude, Inves and Gamma are attacking those girls." Shinnosuke said

"That location is not far." Kouta said.

"You guys, hold off those monsters till we get, okay?" Takeru asked as his robot friends and the cars went to the location.

"Wait till we get there." Kouta told them.

As Twilight, Applejack and Sunset were being hurt by the kaijin, something unexpected happened.

Weird looking tiny cars came to the rescue as a bird, spider, bat and snake came to help.

"What in tarnation are those things?" Applejack questioned as the shift cars used their abilities to stop the Inves and Roidmude while the others took out Gamma Commandos.

"I don't know, but they are helping us fight those monsters." Twilight said as Sunset passed out from lack of blood. Twilight saw this and catch her. "Oh no,Sunset. We need to do something."

"But what?" Applejack worryingly asked

"Alright, that's our cue to help." Shinnosuke said as Takeru and Kouta nodded.

Now racing the streets to the location, each rider did their transformation.

"OK, START YOUR ENGINES!" Krim said as Shinnosuke turned the Ignition Key on the Driver as he got the Type Speed car and put it in the lever.

Kouta grabbed his driver and slammed it on his waist to form a belt, then grabbed the Orange Lockseed from his pocket.

"Orange!" the lockseed said as he put it on the lock bay. "Lock On!", it said than Japanese style music came out.

Takeru summoned his Ghost Driver and opened it. He then got his Eyecon and clicked it with his palm, then put it in the driver and close it.

"AYE!" it said and it continued with "Batchirimina!"

Then as they got there, they all said the same phrase

"Henshin!" they yelled as they morph into their rider forms.

"Drive: Type Speed!" Krim said as Shinnosuke was transformed into Drive with the Speed Tire going across his chest.

"SOIYA! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!" The Sengoku Driver said as a giant orange fell on Kouta's head as his suit liquified on him as the orange turned into armor.

"Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go, Kakugo! Go-Go-Go-Ghost! Go! Go! Go! Go!" the driver said as Takeru was in a black suit with oranges strains going around him as a jacket flew on him as his face went up and glowed orange.

They hope to get there in time.

As the fight was still going on, more sounds filled the air. When they all heard it, the little cars and robotic animals flew to the entrance of the fight.

As the punks turned around, the girls, including Sunset, saw two bikes and a car coming. What shocked them all was the riders

Then three figures came: A samurai with a sword that looked like an orange slice, a red racer with a sword that had a steering wheel and a skeletal being with a horn and sword.

"Looks like you guys were going to hurt these girls." said the racer.

"We hate creeps that do that to people." said the skeletal being

"Now we're gonna stop once and for all!" stated the samurai as he did a horseman stance.

"Piss off, idiots. These girls are gonna pay for their friends mishap." Said the Machine Gun Gamma

"NO!" said all three

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Kamen Rider Gaim! Now this is MY stage now!" Gaim said as he did his pose.

"I'm Kamen Rider Drive! Now I'm gonna take You guys out for a spin!" Drive said as he laid on his right leg.

"I'm Kamen Rider Ghost, and My life is gonna burn bright!" Ghost said as he posed with his left hand and two fingers up.

As they did that, Twilight recorded everything they said and continued.

"Oh, really? Take care of these guys." the Scissors Roidmude told the kaijin to do.

As they came, the riders came at the monsters, much to their surprised.

Drive started slashing at the roidmude to get to the girls but to no avail. Now he was revved up. He caught one of the tiny cars from midair.

"What is he gonna do?" Twilight asked herself. Then she saw the unexpected: he flipped the bottom part and turn the key to jazz music. Then Drive put it in the lever and pulled it up and down.

"Tire Koukan: Max Flare!" the belt said as a tire flew from the car and around Drive as it pushed the other tire forward to Drives chest. Now Drive had fire capabilities.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!? A TIRE JUST MOVE ON THAT GUY'S CHEST!" Twilight yelled in her friend's ear.

"Yeah, now he has fire. What 'bout the other guys?" Applejack asked as she pointed to Ghost and Gaim.

As Gaim used the two sword technique, he had to switch his style, so he got the Pine Lockseed and unlocked it.

"Pine!" it exclaimed as a mechanical pineapple appeared from a crack in the sky. They were all surprised to see it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN ON?!" Applejack asked loudly.

"I don't know. Let's see what happens." Twilight said. Sunset didn't say a thing.

Gaim unlocked the Orange lockseed and put in the Pine lockseed. "Lock On!" It said as music came from the belt

Gaim then 'sliced' the lockseed as a phrase came out.

"SIOYA! Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy!" it said as the pineapple placed itself on Gaim's head to give as armor.

Gaim had bulkier armor and had a flail as a weapon.

"He frickin switched armor! Can he do that?" The punk with the lockseed asked his buddies.

As Ghost was the last one to do something,he pulled out what looked like a eyeball.

"Seriously, an eyeball?" Sunset questioned the logic.

As Ghost clicked the eyeball, he opened up his driver as he took out the eyeball that was in there, losing it and leaving his transient open. As he put in the red eyeball, he closed it and it made the same noise.

"AYE!" it said and it continued with "Batchirimina!" it said that as a red jacket came out from the driver.

"A ghost?" Sunset asked as she saw Ghost pulling and pushing the lever on his driver.

"Kaigan! Musashi: Ketto! Zubatto! Cho Kengo!" it said a the jacket flew onto Ghost and a new face showed up, with his split into two swords.

"Now fall by the swords of Miyamoto Musashi!" Ghost said as he slashed the gamma into nothing.

"Hey those guys are cheating!" all three of them yelled out.

AS the battle raged on, the riders were pretty good at fighting. Drive used Spike, Shadow, Hunter, Monster, Cab, Vegas, and Mixer.

He then switched his game by going into his other types.

"Yosh, ikuze, Wild!" Drive said as something happened: he switched to a dune buggy type body.

"Drive! Type: Wild!" the belt said as urban hip hop came out.

"Now this is fun!" he said as his strength was doubled up. Then he pulled out a crane shift car.

"Tire Koukan: Hooking Wrecker!" it said as a tire switched on his shoulder and he used the hook to grab the girls and bring them on the other side as Twilight was still recording.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the bad guys said, trying to see what happened.

"Are you girls alright?" Drive asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Applejack stated.

"OK, time to switch to dump!" Drive said as he pulled out another and did the same thing: he put it in the lever and shift it.

"Tire Koukan: Rumble Dump!" it said as the Rumble Tire switched to the shoulder.

As the fight escalated, Gaim used the lockseeds he had to used: Ichigo, Banana, Durian, Donguri and Suika.

Ghost used the damashii he had on him: Edison, Robin Hood(which the girls questioned), Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, and Benkei. After the grunts were finished off, the rider switched to their original forms.

"Alright, where did you get those things?" Ghost questioned

"Some guys gave us these for our revenge." the lockseed using punk said. "Here." he said as he gave the lockseed but threw it at the Deer Inves. "Now you have bigger problems." He ran but was topped by Applejack.

Now, we're gonna stop you!" Drive stated.

Now, the riders were gonna use their kicks to stop the Kaijin.

"Oh crap!" the Roidmude said.

"Hissatsu! Full throttle: Speed!" Drive Driver said as the car spinned around Drive as tires went to the Roidmude and launch it as Drive bounce around the car, kicking the Roidmude around until the kick kill the Roidmude and took the bully from the Roidmude. The core said 006 as it exploded.

Gaim was up next. "SOIYA! Orange Squash!" the belt said as he went up and kicked the Deer Inves with a cry of "SEIYHA!" as he went through orange slices as the Inves was destroyed.

Ghost pulled the lever as he made his symbol and said "My life is gonna burn bright!" as he pushed in the lever as it said "Dai Kaigan! Ore Omega Drive!" as he went up in the air, a symbol appeared behind him and as the energy gathered to his foot, he lunged and kicked the gamma eyecon out of him and the gamma with it.

"Phew, well at least that's over." Drive said wiping sweat off his head.

"No, those girls were hurt. So we need to make sure they're ok." Gaim said pointing his sword to Twilight, Applejack and Sunset.

As they went over to the girls, the girls thought they were gonna get attacked. But to their surprise, the riders gave out a hand.

"Are you alright?" Gaim said as he helped Twilight off the ground.

"Yes, thanks to you. You guys saved us." Twilight said as Gaim blushed under his helmet.

"It's our job to stop bad guys from hurting people." Drive stated.

"Well at any rate, thanks." Applejack said but saw Sunset was out. "But our friend got hurt badly."

"Maybe i can help." Ghost offered as he went to Sunset and put her head on his lap. " I'll take her home. When she wakes up."

As if on cue, Sunset opened her eyes to Ghost's mask.

"Hello." She said, making him blushed red under his mask to her beauty.

"Um.. H-Hello." Ghost stuttered to find the words, making Gaim and Drive to suppress their laughter.

"Knock it off, you too. He is meeting a girl and cannot find the words." Krim said as the two rider stopped, but the girls saw and heard what he said.

" A talking belt? Ok, I'm lost with logic." Twilight said as she saw the belt.

"Oh. Um, excuse me. I am Dr. Krim Steinbelt, but you may call me ." Krim told them who he was.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Twilight said.

"So, may we take you girls home? You can show us." Gaim asked politely.

"Sure, but we got questions for ya. Starting with, how in the hay did you fight like that?" Applejack asked them harshly.

"Another time, if there is one." Ghost said, carrying Sunset bridal style to his bike.

"Miss Applejack, would care to ride with us? We can take you home." Drive asked, pointing to the Tridoron.

"To be honest, we can take care of ourselves, thank you very much." Applejack stated honestly.

"Applejack, don't be rude." Twilight told her friend.

"I'm offering you a ride in the Tridoron. Please, I can take you home, as Gaim can take your friend home." Drive said

After giving some thought, Applejack agreed.

"Alright, you can take me home. But tell me, do you know what those things were?" Applejack asked the riders.

"Those were Roidmudes, Inves and Gammas. Monsters that we fought some time ago. We have extensive knowledge of them, but we can't tell you. It's the rider secret to not give too much." Ghost explained.

"Ok, we trust you." Applejack said as she got in the car, as Twilight rod with Gaim and Sunset with Ghost.

As they took them home, they felt something about them. Their mission is to find the elements and protect, but these girls have something in them. Something magical.

Now, it was Shotaro and Eiji's turn.

As Pinkie and Fluttershy were walking, two creeps were tailing them. When they got close they stopped and yelled.

"Hey, you fiends of Rainbow Dash?" the first creep asked.

"Yeah, wh? OH, are you gonna let Rainbow on your team?" Pinkie asked.

"NO! In fact, we're gonna make you pay for Rainbow's mistake." the second punk said.

"Wait. What?" Fluttershy asked.

What she saw made gasp. The two creeps pulled out weird items: a USB drive and coin. Then she got confused.

"These things will let us destroy Rainbow's friends, starting with you too." the first guy said, pressing the USB.

"MAGMA!" it announced as a living connector tattoo came on his neck as he placed it and turned into the Magma Dopant.

Then the second punk placed the coin in his forehead and created a Tiger Yummy.

Now the girls were scared out their minds. They yelled out for help, but no one listened, except Shotaro, Philip and Eiji. They heard it and race on their bikes.

"Philip, you know what to do." Shotaro said as Philip got Xtreme Bird ready when he faints.

Shotaro and Eiji were riding theirs bikes as they slipped on their belts. Shotaro got his Gaia Memory while Eiji got the Core Medals.

"Joker!" his Memory exclaimed as he waited for Philip to send the 'Cyclone' Memory in the driver.

Eiji tilted his OOO driver and grabbed the O Scanner.

"Henshin!" is what they said as they morphed into their rider forms.

"Cyclone! Joker!" was what the Double Driver said as Shotaro transformed into the green and black form of Double.

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba, Tatoba, Tatoba!" was the announcement as three lines of circles flew around until three red, yellow and green circles enveloped him in light as he was transformed into OOO.

Out they set out with their robotic helpers to find that scream.

As they were closing in, the Dopant and Yummy were attacked by the Pseudo-Memory Gadgets and the Candroids as the girls were confused.

"What's going on?" Pinkie questioned as she heard a sound.

The sound turned out to be two motorcycles coming up on them. Not knowing what to do, Pinkie grabbed her phone and recorded what was happening.

The bikes came closer and shows two people on them. The riders then made their approach to them. Now they were in clear vision of the riders: the first rider had two sides of green and black, and had two USB's in the slots, while the second one had a hawk's head, tiger claws and grasshopper legs, and had a buckle with three coins in the slots. Now the riders saw them in trouble.

"You girls alright?" Double/Shotaro asked. The girls nodded their heads.

"What were you gonna do to these girls?" OOO said angrily.

"We were gonna call them compensation for their friends mistake." the Magma Dopant said.

What the monster said made something in the riders snap. Now things were gonna get intense.

"You were gonna rape them!?" OOO said as he was mad as hell.

"You are not gonna put your hands on them at all." Double/Shotaro said pointing to the girls. "Come down. Your temper is gonna kill us." Double/Philip said as the right side eye flashed.

"Who are you twerps anyway?" the Tiger Yummy asked. Now all three of them were now mad.

"The name's Kamen Rider Double! Now , counts your sins, nobody's!" Double said aggressively as he posed with his left index finger at them.

"I'm Kamen Rider OOO, and I'm gonna make you sorry!" OOO said as he posed as he was gonna pounce on them.

Now they were mad.

"Hey, you guys, get them!" they two said as the Masquerade Dopants and Waste Yummies attacked the riders, who went to them head, surprising the monsters and girls who were recording.

Double punch and kicked his way through the dopants who were fighting. Double had to switched his fighting style so he went to a corner and switched Gaia Memories.

"Hey, are ya gonna fight back ?!" Pinkie asked Double on what he was doing. As she asked, he pulled out the Heat Memory.

"Heat!" it said as he switched the Cyclone Memory and put the Heat Memory in and pulled the driver.

"Heat! Joker!" the driver said as Double turned to his red and black form, surprising the the girls.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said shyly with a light blush on her face.

Now Double was all fired up with his fire capabilities making his move on the Dopants.

OOO slashed and punched the Yummies as hard as he can. It was time to switched up his game too. So he tipped his driver and took out the Tora Medal and put in the Kamakiri Medal. The girls saw this and questioned his thinking.

"Hm, you playing slots with your belt?" the dopant asked as OOO got the O Scanner and scanned his belt.

"Taka!, Kamakiri!, Batta!" the scanner said as he morphed into a red and green combo, which shocked the girls and monsters.

"What is going on?" asked Fluttershy as she saw this with Pinkie.

As the fighting continued, Double proved he can't be outmatched by his forms: HeatMetal, where he used the Metal Shaft to finish off so of the Dopants, then he switched to HeatTrigger and fired fireballs. Now he switched to LunaTrigger, where he finished off the remaining Dopants.

Now OOO completed into his combo, Gatakiriba to copy himself and finish the Waste Yummies. Now bit was Latoratahs time as he finished the Yummies.

Now the Magma and Tiger kaijin were in trouble.

"Now it's time to ask you something. Are you gonna hurt these girls again?" Double/Shotaro asked.

The punks shook their heads to a no.

"Well too late." OOO said.

As they coward in fear, Double pulled out the Joker Memory and put it in the Memory Slot as OOO grabbed his scanner and scanned the Taka Tora and Batta medals.

"Joker! Maximum Drive!" the slot said as Double floated in a small tornado.

"Scanning Charge!" the scanner said as OOO's feet became grasshopper like as he jumped into the air.

"JOKER EXTREME!" Double said as he came down and split into two halves as his kick connected to the Dopant and it exploded.

"AAAAHHH, SEIYA!" OOO said as he came down hard on the Yummy as it exploded into cell meals.

As the mess was taken care of, they looked back to see the girls behind a trash bin, almost scared to death. Now they needed to check on them.

"You girls alright?" Eiji asked as he pulled Pinkie off the ground. Now Eiji never blushed in his life, but now he saw the face of a beautiful girl and boy did he erupted like a tomato under his helmet.

"Hey, miss. You alright?" Double/Shotaro asked Fluttershy who looked into the helmet of her savior.

"Um, thank you for saving us." Fluttershy said shyly.

"No problem. We hate creeps like these. Right, OOO?" Double/Shotaro asked his friend, but OOO stood still for a moment.

"What? Oh, yes. We don't like it when punks pick on girls." OOO said.

"Well, we best be on our way." Pinkie said before Eiji did something: offer a ride in their houses.

"Wait. Why don't we give you girls a ride to your homes?" OOO asked sincerely.

"Sure. I'll go with you and Flutters can go with him." Pinkie said, allowing OOO to nod to his friend.

"Ok, we'll give you a ride." Double/Shotaro said, annoyed he gets stuck with a shy girl.

"Come on, it's the right thing to do." Double/Philip said as his right side lit up.

Now it was the two last riders to fight.

As Rarity and Rainbow were walking to a bus stop, two figures followed and revealed themselves.

"Rainbow Dash, we finally found you." the first guy said.

"Oh, it's you guys." Rainbow said enthusiastically.

"So, you want another go at us?" the second guy said.

"Sure. I'm pumped up and ready to go!" Rainbow said as Rarity hid in some bushes.

"Wait, let us get ready." they said as the first punk pulled out a switch while the second punk used a ring. What happened made the girls afraid: the first punk pressed the switch as he morphed into a Zodiarts while the ring wearing punk formed cracks around him as he morphed into a Taurus Phantom.

As they saw this, they let something more frightening: A deadly scream that echoed in the sky until the last two riders felt a chill run up their spines.

"Whoa, did ya feel that?" Gentarou asked as he and Haruto stopped in the street.

"Yeah, I did." Haruto said as they heard the scream. That's where they became aware.

"Did you hear that?" Gentarou asked his friend.

" Yeah." Haruto said as they looked up to see their robots. They lead them to the girls.

"Ikuzo." Gentarou said as they got on their bikes and rode off.

As Gentarou got his belt, Haruto got his Driver On ring and placed it on his right hand and put it over his buckle.

"Driver on, please." it said as it morphed into the Wizardriver.

The Fourze Driver then formed a belt around Gentarou as he flipped the switches as the belt shouted excitedly.

"Three! Two! One!" it said as music started to roar out.

Then, they rode to the monsters and the girls.

Now it was time.

As Haruto stood up on his bike, he switched the levers to the left side for his transformation.

"Shabadoobie Touch Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!" it said as they rode on.

"Henshin!" they said as they morphed into their rider forms.

Gentarou pushed the lever as he raised his hand to the stars as na circle formed around him as energy surrounded him as he transformed into Fourze, the astronaut rider.

"Flame, Please! HI HI HI HI HI!" the driver said as runic circle appeared in front of haruto as he passe through it to revealed his red ruby form, Wizard, the ringed rider.

Now it was a matter of time.

As Rainbow fought with al she got, she was attacked by a Ghoul and got hurt.

"OW!" she said as her leg was bleeding.

As she and Rarity were gonna be killed, little robots then attacked. What made them weird was that some had switches and some had jewels in them.

As this continued, the sound of roaring engines caught their attention.

Then, out of nowhere, two riders on bikes showed up to save the girls. The first rider was an astronaut with an orange circle on his right hand, a blue x on his right leg, a yellow triangle on his left leg, and a black square on his right hand. The other rider had rubies all over his body. The astronaut had a blue buckle with switches and the other one had a hand shaped driver and he had rings on his fingers.

As they walked up to them, the Ghouls and Ninja backed away, knowing what they are capable off.

"I suspect that you guys were hurting girls." the man in black spoke.

"It's guys like you that make our jobs more fun." the astronaut said as he cracked his knuckles.

Now things were heating up.

"Who're you guys?" the Phantom asked.

"We're the guys who are gonna send you to the hospital." Fourze said.

"Really?" the Zodiarts asked.

As he asked, Fourze crotched down as he was getting ready for something.

"What's he doing?" Rarity asked out of curiosity.

"He's getting ready for his catchphrase." Wizard said.

As he said that, Fourze punched the air and let out a yelled that could be heard from the universe.

"Space is AWWWESOME! I am Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this Man-To-Man!" Fourze exclaimed as he reeled his helmet back like his hair and he pounded his chest as drums were heard.

"And who are you?" the Phantom asked.

"I am the ring-bearing rider. Kamen Rider Wizard! Now, it's Showtime!" Wizard said as he threw his coat back.

Now the monsters were ready to fight.

"Get Them!" they both said as the grunts and riders fought on.

As the riders fought, Wizard pulls out a ring to use.

"What's he doing?" Rarity asked, marveled by the ring.

As Wizard got the ring, he flipped the lever on his belt as it chanted a phrase.

"Leparchi magic Touch Go!" it chanted as it waite for the ring. At that moment, Wizard hold the ring over as it said something.

"Conect, Please!" it said as a runic circle appeared and Wizard put his hand through, much to everyone surprise.

Now, he brought out a weird looking gun from the portal.

"He's a magic user?" Rainbow asked, looking at Wizard.

Now Wizard shot some bullets at the Ghouls then flipped it to sword and slashed them down.

Fourze was having fun, but he wanted to save the girls, so he grabbed his switches and put them in.

"What is he doing?" Rarity asked, more intrigued by the switches.

"Magic. Hand." the belt said as the first switch was entered.

"Hand." the belt said as another switch was entered.

Now Fourze pulled the little tabs on the switches.

"Magic Hand~ On~" the belt said as the magic hand module appeared on Fourze's left arm.

"Hand~ .On~" the belt said again as the hand module appeared on his right leg.

As they appeared, Fourze used them to grab the girls to safety behind a trash bin.

Wizard and Fourze fought as they used any rings and switches to battle.

Now the grunts were finished, Fourze and Wizard walked up to the Phantom and Zodiart.

"Now let's finish this." Fourze said as Wizard nodded.

"Wait! Can't we talk this out?" the Phantom, now scared, asked.

Wizard grabbed his kick strike ring, and Fourze grabbed the Dill and Rocket switches and put hem in the belt.

"Are we screwed?" the Zodiart asked as he was scared.

Now it was the finishing attacks.

Wizard held the ring on his driver as he switched levers to go back to his right hand, as Fourze got the rocket and Drill modules in place.

'Choine, Kick Strike! Saiko!" the driver said as Wizard spunned around as a runic circle appeared below his feet.

"Rocket~ Drill~ Limit Break!" the driver said as Fourze went to the air and the drill spun rapidly and the rocket fired up.

"Now, the finale!" Wizard said as he ran, cartwheeling to a backflip, spun around and used a sidekick as he destroyed the Phantom, turning to the girls and sighing and wiping sweat.

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Fourze said as he came down, breaking the sound barrier, angering Rainbow for doing that, and had the drill make contact with the Zodiart and it exploded, leaving the bully knocked out.

As that was over, Fourze put away the switches and turning to his friend.

"That was lets see if those girls are alright." Fourze said as he and Wizard looked to see the girls. Then Wizard Rarity's leg and got concerned.

"Are you alright?" Wizard asked Rarity as she was wincing from the pain of her leg.

"It's my leg."

"Don't worry. I got this." Wizard said calming her as he grabbed a ring and putting it on Rarity's finger, making her blush.

As he switched the levers, he put her hand on the driver as it said something.

"Repair, please!" it said as a runic circle came to her leg and magically repaired it, allowing her to stand up and walking again.

"Thank you, darling." Rarity said as she hugged him, making the magic rider blush under his helmet.

"Y-you're welcome, miss." Wizard said.

"You girls ought to be more careful." Fourze said as he helped Rainbow up.

"Yeah, I could've held my ground, but they became those monsters and got more powerful." Rainbow said, still mad about that.

"It's alright." Fourze said.

As things got settled, they asked them if they could take them to their houses, to which they agreed.

Shocker Base, sewers.

"NO!" Those stupid riders saved the elements! Those idiots were suppose to bring them here! DAMMIT!" General Zoo was pissed off at what happened.

"Calm down. We now know what they are here for. This will make it more fun." Dr. Shinigami laughed at what happened.

"FUN?! HOW WILL THIS BE FUN?!" Zol asked.

"Because if they somehow woo their hearts, then it'll be wonderful watching us extract their essence." Shinigami explained.

Zol though about this, and agreed. Then they started to laugh at this evilly


	2. Chapter 2: New World, New School

Chapter 2: New world, New school

 **Hey guys, its mil here. I've some of the comments and thank you. First off, this set in a different universe where the riders live, and Gaim and Drive are not married, so sorry for that. But thanks anyway.**

 **By the way, this chapter will see the riders at the school, and the girls have magical powers, not to copy seanzilla's FiT, so just to clear that up, here's the next chapter**

Chapter 2: New world, New school

When the girls got to their houses, they rested soundly asleep except Twilight, who just can't sleep.

She walked in her room, waking up her little brother.

As she continued, a little boy of 10 years, wearing a green shirt and purple pajama pants, walked in, trying to see what's going on.

"Twi, its late. Why are you up?" said the boy, annoyed at his sister's current position.

"Sorry. Just thinking, Spike. Sorry to wake you." Twilight said to Spike.

Then he looked at Twilight, who had cuts and bruises on her body.

"Whoa." he said. "What happen to you?" Spike asked, concern on his face.

She decided to tell him what happened. When she told him of three masked heroes that used weird ways of fighting, he was awestruck about them. And she showed him the video she took, which he smiled like he got an awesome new game.

"So these guys saved you, Applejack and Sunset? Thats awesome!" Spike said excited.

"Yeah, but they came and went. The weird thing is, the red one had a sentient belt."

"A talking belt? Now that's sweet." Spike said, now wanting to meet these guys.

"Lets just talk about it later. I don't want Mom and Dad knowing what happened." Twilight said, to which Spike nodded.

As Twilight got into pajamas, she went to bed, knowing that she saw heroes at work and drifted to sleep.

The first day of school was a more promising time for students. And by promising, I mean suckish and boring.

As Twilight walked to school, she was thinking about what happened last night. Then she saw her friends and was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Twi!" Rainbow yelled out to her friend who was really close.

"Yah don't have to yell, you know." Twilight said.

"So how was everyone's night?" Rarity asked with fluttershy behind her.

Before anyone said anything, the sound of roaring engines caught everyone's attention, including the seven girls.

Then came six motorcycles and a red car coming amazed the people, even more so when the seven motor transports parked in the school parking lot.

Then they saw the riders: Eight young men of seventeen. What made them stand out were their attire: a young man with a fedora, a young man with colorful clothes, a young man with a pompadour hairstyle, a young man with a black jacket, and young man with a samurai on his back, and young man with a suit and tie and a young man who wore a japanese ghost hunter jacket and a young man with a green sweater.

Everyone thought they were new students coming to the school, to which they were right.

As they walked, the girls saw them and blinked. Who were these guys?

Then Pinke, out of nowhere went to them and yelled like a kid on a sugar rush.

"HI! WELCOME TO CANTERLOT HIGH! ARE YOU NEW?!"Pinkie yelled, making the group spooked up.

Then one of the boys looked at Pinkie, and blushed, finally saying something.

"Konichiwa,"He said in japanese "I'm Eiji. Eiji Hino and these are my friends: Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Gentarou Kisaragi, Haruto Souma, Kouta Kazuraba, Shinnosuke Tomari, and Takeru Tenjuki. We're transfer students." he said

As he said "transfer students", Pinkie smiled so brightly, it looks like she was gonna explode. Then she introduced herself in her usual party mode.

"My name is Pinkie Pie and I wanna welcome you to Canterlot High School!" Pinkie beamed with excitement.

As they talked, the girls decided to introduce themselves too.

"Hi. Welcome. I see you met Pinkie pie already." Twilight said.

"Is she always like this?" Kouta asked cautiously.

"You get use to it. Names Twilight." Twilight introduced herself.

"Kouta Kazuraba." Kouta introduced himself

"These are our friends: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunset." 

"This is Shotaro, Eiji, Gentarou, Haruto, Shinnosuke, Takeru and Philip." Kouta finished as they bowed. Then Shotaro saw Fluttershy and raised a brow. 

"Oi. Are you alright?" Shotaro asked Fluttershy to which she blush a little.

"Don't scare her, Shotaro." Philip said.

"So, you guys new?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. We're new to town. Just got here recently." Haruto said.

As they group went inside, Philip was listening to music while following. Unbeknownst to them, Vinyl Scratch, a friend of the girls was walking from her club. She too was listening to music and not paying attention.

As the group were talking, Fluttershy and Shotaro both saw them going to crash into each other.

"Watch Out!" they both shouted, but was too late as Philip and Vinyl crashed into each other and landed on the ground.

As Philip and Vinyl groaned, Philip was searching for his headphones, as Vinyl was searching for hers. As they had the same headphones, they both saw what they thought was theirs. As they reached out, both their hands were on the headphones.

Philip looked up to see a beautiful girl with blue and purple hair, making him blush a light red. Vinyl looked to see a handsome young man with black hair reaching for the headphones.

Now Philip has never seen a girl who he saw as beautiful, but now he was human and now he was blushing like anyone else.

As they saw each other, Philip tried to say something but didn't have a word to think of.

The guys saw this, and were astonished to see Philip blushing like them. They almost laughed at this.

"Um...uh..hi." Philip said, stuttering a bit.

"Um.." Vinyl could only speak as she saw this cute guy that has an interest in headphones. She didn't want to say anything stupid.

Then, she said a full sentence.

"Hi..I'm Vinyl." she said to Philip.

"Philip. Um...are these your headphones?" Philip asked.

"Um...y-yes." Vinyl said shyly, covering her blush.

"Ok...um, i think those are mine." Philip said as he walked to pick up his headphones, letting Vinyl look at his backside, making her blush even more.

They girls though it was cute watching the little scene, while the guys just watch the scene and thinking what happened.

As he got his headphones, he helped Vinyl up and walked over to the group.

"Hey, Philip." Shotaro teased him.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Gentarou asked, making them blush at that comment.

"Yeah, Vinyl, is this your new boyfriend?" Rainbow asked, teasing her a bit.

"Come on, guys." Takeru said.

"Alright, alright." Shotaro said.

As the bell rang, they all went to their classes, and after that, it was lunchtime. This caught the riders eyes a bit.

They were amazed by the tables that the students sat at. Since they were new, they decided to find an empty table.

Shotaro decided to talk about the other night.

"So you guys found out what's in this world right?" he asked, letting them nod in agreement.

 _When the riders found themselves, they realized what was going on._

 _Kouta, knowing his sister is in another world, got a call from her,confusing him._

" _Hello" he answered._

"Kouta, where are you? You need to come home" _his sister said._

" _Neesan, is that you?" he asked knowing it can't be true._

"Yeah. Who else would it be?" _she answered._

" _Ok, i'll be home."_

 _When he ended, he realized what Super-1 said was correct: everything from their world is in this one, making them remember new memories._

As they were talking about that, a rabbit showed up at Shotaros boot, making him look down.

"Angel, don't disturb them." a voice made the rabbit, now Angel, look up.

"He's not doing any...harm." Shotaro said, now looking at her face, which was pretty considering he never dated before.

"Oh, you're the new students. Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Fluttershy." she said making Shotaro stand up.

"S-shotaro Hidari, at your service." he stuttered a bit as he introduced himself, making her giggle at his shyness, like herself.

"Wow. Shotaro never does that." Gentarou said.

"Why is he shy? It's not normal for him." Eiji said now thinking why he is shy.

"Guess he never actually talked to a girl before."

As Shotaro and Fluttershy got acquainted with one another, the sounds of destruction came out.

No one knew what it was, but they knew when it's time to run, except certain group of girls and boys.

As our heroes were about to fight, seven colored lights binded the riders a bit as they hid and saw a spectacle of a show.

The girls transformed into seven beings of power with their elements.

The guys couldn't believe it that the girls were superheroes.

"Now let's kick butt!" Rainbow said excited that she has her wings.

"Let's kick these varmints back to jail." Applejack spoke up.

"That's unexpected." Haruto said, now looking at them.

As they watched, the girls had magical powers. But they saw the girls were having a hard time against them. They knew what they had to.

It was time to transform.

As the riders slipped out without being seen, they had to make sure no one watching. Thankfully everyone got out and the cameras are down so now it was time.

As they got their belts on, they did their respectful henshins.

" _ **Cyclone**_ _!_ "

" _ **Joker**_ _!_ " 

Shotaro and Philip said " **Henshin!** " as Philip inserted his memory and his mind to Shotaro. As his comatose body was caught by Eiji, Shotaro pushed in the green memory as he inserted his black memory the he pushed the sides open.

" _ **Cyclone! Joker!**_ " the belt said as wind was picked up and transformed Shotaro into Double.

Eiji put on his belt and grabbed the three medals for his morph. He slid the belt down and grabbed his scanner. Then with the scanner scanning the medals, he yelled " **Henshin!** " as he put the scanner to his chest.

" _ **Taka! Tora! Batta! Tato ba! Tatoba, Tatoba!**_ " it said as three circles appeared and transformed Eiji into OOO.

Gentarou grabbed his belt and slapped it on his waist, generating a belt. As he flipped the switches, he reared back his right hand to the lever and his left hand making a fist.

" _ **3!...2!...1!**_ " the belt said, making Gentarou smiled at what he was gonna do.

As he said " **Henshin!** ", he pushed the lever as he raised his right hand,then two circles generated his suit and transforming him into Fourze.

Haruto grabbed his ring and put it over his buckle.

" _ **Driver on, please!**_ " it said as his belt materialized on his waist.

As he put on his Flame ring, he switched the levers on his belt to the left side.

" _ **Shabadoobie Touch Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!**_ " it said as it was waiting for Haruto.

With a cry of " **Henshin!** ", he placed the ring on the belt as it said something else.

" _ **Flame, please! HI-HI-Hi-HI-HI!**_ " it said as a runic circle appeared on Haruto's left side and transformed him into Wizard.

Kouta grabbed his sengoku driver and put it on his waist making a yellow belt materialize and the faceplate being of Gaims

Then he got out the orange lockseed and opened it

" _ **Orange**_ " the lock said as a helheim crack opened and the orange armor came out. Kouta did his pose as he locked the lock on the belt

" _ **Lock On**_ " it said as music came from the belt. With a shout of " **Henshin!** ", Kouta cut the lock as the phrase came out.

" _ **SOIYA! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!**_ " it said as the armor landed on Kouta as his suit was liquified onto him and the armor folding into samurai armor as the Daidaimaru came into his hand.

Shinnosuke grabbed Krim from his backpack as he told him what was going on.

"Belt-san, let's go out for a spin." Shinnosuke said.

" **OK! Start your engines!** " he said as Shinnosuke swung the belt around his waist as he turn the key ignition.

As Shinnosuke got the Type Speed car ready, with a yell of " **Henshin!** ", he moved the lever up and down as Krim said the phrase.

" **Drive! Type: Speed!** " he said as jazz music came out and Shinnosuke transformed into Drive, with the tire moving into position.

Last one up was Takeru. He summoned his Ghost Driver as he got out his eyecon. He opened the driver and, using his palm, clicked the eyecon and placed it in the driver.

" _ **AYE!**_ " it said as the damashii floated around as Takeru did his pose.

With one last " **Henshin!** ",Takeru pulled and pushed the lever as a saying came out.

" **Kaigan: Ore! Let's go! Kakugo! Go-go-go-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!** " it said as Takeru became a skeletal like being with no face until the parka came on him and his face with a horn popped out.

Now all the riders were ready to go.

As the girls were fighting, the cafeteria doors opened to reveal the heroes that saved them.

"Hey! Look! It's those rider guys!" Rainbow said, zapping the monsters with magic.

"How do you know them?" Twilight asked.

"Looks like you girls need some assistance." Double asked.

"Yeah. These guys are hard to beat." Rainbow said, not knowing that one of them had knocked her out.

As Fourze saw that, the smoke cleared to reveal the monsters: a Beast Dopant, Shark Yummy, a Hound Zodiarts, a Manticore Phantom, a Seiryu Inves, a Sword Roidmude, and a Denki Gamma.

"Oh crap!" Drive said.

" **Oi! It's the riders! Destroy them!** " the Dopant said as the grunts came out and attacked the riders.

As they all fought, Gaim saw Twilight being cornered, so he had to use a different lock to help.

"Guys, that girl is in trouble. I'll go Ichigo." Gaim told them as he opened another lock.

" **Ichigo!** " it said as a helheim crack opened and came out a giant strawberry.

As Gaim locked off the Orange lockseed, he locked in the Ichigo lockseed.

" **Lock On** " it said as Gaim use the knife to cut the lock, letting the strawberry to land on his shoulders.

" **SOIYA! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!** " it said as the strawberry folded into ninja like armor.

"Whoa. Talk about form change." Twilight said.

"Now, let's see what you can do with this." Gaim said as he sliced the lockseed three times.

" **Ichigo Sparking!** " it said a Gaim was lifted in the air and threw the kunais around, causing them to explode.

"Yeah, now that's awesome!" Rainbow said, regaining consciousness as she saw what Gaim did.

"Very tactical." Rarity said, using her powers to slow the grunts.

"Yeah, then let's try this." Wizard said as he put on a new ring, then switched the hand to his right side with a jingle.

" _ **Lupachi Magic Touch Go!**_ " it said as Wizard put his hand over the buckle.

" _ **Big, please!**_ " it said as a runic circle appeared and Wizard put his hand through it, making his hand bigger and helping Rarity with her predicament.

"Thank you, kind sir." Rarity said as she gave Wizard a hug.

"N-no problem, miss." Wizard stuttered.

"Now, let's get ready to switch switches." Fourze said as he brought the chainsaw and shield switches.

" _ **Chainsaw! Shield!**_ " the belt said when the switches were inserted.

" _ **Chainsaw~ on~ Shield~ on~**_ " it said as Fourze got ahold of the Chainsaw module which was on his leg, and the Shield module on his right arm.

Fourze went to Rainbows place, placing himself in front of her.

"Hey! I can take these guys!" Rainbow said, still recovering from that hit.

"Yeah, and look where that got you. Just rest. I know how to fight these guys." Fourze said, pulling the lever again.

" _ **Limit Break!**_ " it said as energy began to flow around Fourze and his modules.

" **RIDER CHAINSAW SHIELD BREAK!** " he yelled as he slashed and blocked the ninja dustards and making dissolve by an explosion.

"Whoa." Rainbow gasped as she saw him defeat that many enemies.

"Let's go, Shift Cars!." Drive said as the shift cars slammed into the monsters.

Drive grabbed a shift car and turned the backside of it.

" **OK, Monster! Ikuzo!** " Krim said at the excitement.

Drive turned they key and inserted the car on the brace and shift it up and down.

" **Tire Koukan: Massive Monster!** " Krim said as the Monster tire around his chest.

"This outta git interestin'." Applejack said.

Drive used monster and attacked the Roidmudes, then used his finisher by pressing the button and flipping the lever up and down.

" **Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Monster!** " he said as Monsters tongue grabbed around a Roidmude and, with Drive handling the Monster crushed the enemy with it.

"Now let's get a little trigger happy." Double said as he pulled out the Trigger memory and slotted it in the driver.

" _ **Cyclone! Trigger!**_ " it said as Double's left side turned blue and in his hand the Trigger Magnum.

As Double fires pressurized air at the enemy, he sees Fluttershy and, without knowing, runs to protect her while getting hurt in process.

"Oi, why did you do that?" Double/Philip asked, annoyed at what happened.

"Are you hurt?" Double/Shotaro asked Fluttershy, to which she nodded but was hurt on the leg.

" **Hey, outta the way, Double.** " the Dopant said as Shotaro started getting angry.

"How dare you hurt a girl. Now you're gonna get it!" Shotaro yelled as he started to go off his rocker.

Now the riders were afraid. As for the Dopant, he was now gonna get it.

"Oi calm down, man! She's safe!" Philip said but Shotaro didn't listen as he was punching the Dopant and shooting at it.

Now it was finishing time.

"Let's see how you like this!" Shotaro said as he pulled out the memory and inserted it in the magnum.

" _ **Trigger! Maximum Drive!**_ " the gun said as it was powering up.

" **OH SHIT!** " the Dopant screamed as he was trying to run but off no avail.

"Trigger Aerobuster!" Shotaro yelled as he fire multiple shots at the Dopant, making it screamed in pain as it exploded.

Now that was over.

OOO wasn't having trouble fighting the monsters. He had to switch up with his combo.

As he fought, he saw that Pinkie wasn't having trouble too, until she got knocked out by the Yumy, which his saw and boy was he steaming.

"Hey, get away from her!" OOO yelled as he slashed at the Yummy. He helped her up and saw how close he was.

"Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!" Pinkie said, wrapping her arms around OOO neck, thanking him for saving her.

Now OOO was having a hard time with her around his neck. Even with the helmet, you can tell Eiji was blushing like crazy.

Then he saw the Yummy and knew it was time to end it.

"Stand back. I got this guy." OOO told pinkie as he brandish his sword.

" **Uh oh. I gotta get outta here.** " the Yummy panicked but was stuck by ice and couldn't get out.

"Alright. Let's slice and dice." OOO said as he took three silver coins and slotted them in his sword. Then he took his scanner and scanned the coins in the sword.

" _**Triple Scanning Charge!**_ " the scanner said as his sword was filled with energy.

As the Yummy was struggling to get away, OOO took a stance and as the Yummy got free he swiped the sword and said his battle cry.

" **Ah SEIYA!** " he cried out as he sliced the Yummy, and to the surprise of the girls, the building too until after a short while, the building went back to normal, but the Yummy was destroyed.

"OHMYGOSH! You destroyed that thing with one slice. You are AMAZING!" Pinkie said as he hugged OOO around his chest, and then he hugged her too.

Now Ghost was fighting and need to switch to his forms, but he had to pick which one. Than he thought of his strongest form. He took out Benkei's eyecon and clicked it, opened his driver, took out his eyecon an inserted Bennie in it and close it.

" _ **Aye**_ " it said as it started chanting " _ **Batchirimina!"**_

Then he pulled and pushed the lever and it said a phrase.

" **Kaigan: Benkei! Aniki! Mukimuki! Niodachi!** " it said as a white jacket came over Ghost and his weapon became a war hammer with a spider lantern.

"Now let's get to it." Ghost said as he raised his hammer and slammed it on the ground, causing the Gamma to lose their balance.

As Ghost was getting ready to finish, the Gamma saw Sunset and shot lightning bolts at her, bruising her in the process. Ghost felt something in him snap.

" **Now let's have some fun.** " Denim said as he approached the bruised girl.

As he saw this, he subconsciously ran and slammed the Gamma to the wall, yelling in the process. He turned his gaze to Sunset, who saw the hero and had a little hint of red on her cheeks. Her blush intensified when Ghost came in close contact with her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, to which she gave a nod.

" **Oh crap."** the Gamma sis as Ghost placed his weapon in front of the the driver as it scanned the eye symbol.

" **Dai Kaigan! Gan-gan Mina! Gan-gan Mina!** " it repeated as Ghost pulled and pushed the lever again.

" **Dai Kaigan: Benkei Omega Drive!** " the belt spoke as Ghost was spinning the hammer and it lifted him in the air. As this happened the hammer got bigger as Ghost pulled the button on the weapon as a phrase came out

" **Omega Bomber!** " it said as Ghost slammed the hammer down, destroying the Gamma. He went back to help Sunset up and she dusted the dirt off

"Thanks." Sunset said.

"No problem." Ghost said.

Back at Wizard, he brought out the wizarswordgun and opened the hand as a jungle came out.

" _ **Come on! Slash, Shake hands! Come on! Slash, Shake hands!**_ " it repeated as Wizard was walking up to the Phantom.

"Now it's the finale." he said calmly as he scanned the palm with his flame ring.

" _ **Flame! Slash Strike! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!**_ " the sword said as red energy surrounded the weapon to a point of firing it.

" **Wait! Can we talk this out?!** " the Phantom asked as he was trying to escape.

"No. You hurt this young lady, and I won't let it go." Wizard said as he walked up to the monster. Then the Phantom decided to run and attack him, and as expected, Wizard ran an slashed the Phantom through the chest, causing it to explode on contact.

Gain saw his chance to finish the Inves once and for all. He unlocked the lockseed and put lock it on his musou saber and locked it.

"It's time to get to it." Gaim as he unlocked the lock on his belt and locked it on the lock slot on the musou saber.

" **Lock on.** **1, 10, 100. Ichigo Charge!** " it said as Gaim slashed the air and out and a large strawberry projection and exploded into a thousand Minaj and slashed the Inves as it exploded.

"Thanks." Twilight said to Gaim.

After the fight, the police and fire department came and the riders saw they needed to get out.

"This is where we take a leave of absence." Double/Shotaro said as the riders were walking to the door.

"When will we see you again?" Twilight asked.

"Where there is someone in trouble, we'll be there." Wizard said sincerely

"Ok, lets go." Fourze said.

Wizard nodded and pulled out another ring and flipped the driver to his right side.

" _ **Teleport, please**_." the belt said as the riders were gone, leaving the girls in a state of confusion.

After the whole monster attack, everyone wanted to know who these guys were.

The riders were in a spare room, using it bas a secret meeting place. They were discussing about Shocker and their plans. It was decided that the spare classroom would be used as a clubroom, with Principal Celestias approval.

The room was transformed into a computer room with a button that transforms it back once the riders got to their homes.

Later that day, the girls were walking and talking about the identities of the heroes that saved them. Boy will they find out.

 **Hey guys sorry for taking forever with this chapter. A Lot of stuff was keeping me from doing the chapter but here it is.**

 **Leave a comment on this story and** _ **Hasta Luego**_ **from me.**


End file.
